The Right Time
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: For imatwilightfan as thanks for making JAB an even 400 reviews! Everyone knows how Hinata and Naruto feel for one another but how come it's taken Naruto eight years to confess? And will Hinata wait for him? Spoilers from manga in the story.


_Okay, so_ **imatwilightfan** _I hope you think it's fluffy if not then I'll re-do it!_

_I wrote this one-shot as thanks to_ **imatwilightfan**_for reviewing Just a Betrayal so that I could have an even 400 reviews!!!_

_To clarify, sometimes men use "kun" on girls okay? So I decided to have Naruto do that to Hinata._

_Also there are spoilers from the manga and there will be quotes from the actual manga translation are proved by _Sleepyfans_ and _Shinra Tensei_, who scans the series…I'll put them in italic in the story._

_I love Hinata's confession!!!!! In the manga that is, I can't wait until it's animated!_

* * *

**The Right Time**

I didn't confess to Naruto on the day Pain invaded just so he could say it back…but I would've liked for him to acknowledge me…

I was watching Naruto during the fight and I saw how Pain was getting to Naruto, how Naruto's conviction was crumbling. So I felt that he had to hear how much he changed me just for being him. I wanted him to see the difference his smile makes in people's lives…He needed to be shown, so I felt that I had to do something to help him.

I was selfish…and I don't regret it for one minute, I just hope my feeling's reached him…

When he came back after defeating Pain, I didn't expect him to come to me and kiss me and tell me that he loved me just as much... (Okay so I may have been imagining that outcome in my head…) But I can say that it stung to watch him and Sakura hug, but they've been together for so long that it's normal for them to be together…so I have no right to be jealous of them…right?

Even afterwards, when the old rookie nine met up to discuss Sasuke, I felt I had to speak up on Naruto's behalf but what everyone mentioned was true…it would be better for the village if we took care of him.

"Hinata-sama," I look up in the tree above me, at one of my newly added bodyguard. Neji told my father what happened while he was away. So father, Neji and Hanabi decided it was better if I had more bodyguards. They are so protective of me… "Naruto-san has just returned," he tells me. I feel my heartbeat faster; I shouldn't go to him now…I'll avoid him for now. He hasn't respond to what I confessed so I shouldn't see him. I'm nervous, what happens if he doesn't even remember anything that went on during the fight?

What happens if he forgot?!

* * *

I walk ahead of Kakashi-sensei, or should I call him Hokage? I feel his and Captain Yamato's concerned eyes on my back as I walk back into the village. I shouldn't…I should be out there with Sakura as she looks for Sasuke, what happens if he does something to her? What will I do?

What I want to know is why everyone went against me and decided to kill Sasuke? How could they decide something so severe without me? How could they…

I look up and see Hinata as she walks away. I should go to her and tell her that I understand why she lied to me like that…I should go up to Hinata and thank her for lying to me during that moment in my battle. It was because of her that I remembered what I had to do…because of her words I was able to focus on what was important, that I shouldn't have let Nagato's words reach me…she saved the village not me…

"So you finally noticed her?" I hear Kakashi-sensei from behind me; I look back at him as he smiles at me. "She's been following since your Academy days, she honestly loves you. She confessed to you because she loves you."

"What do you mean? I thought she did it to help me, it isn't real, her love that is." I say to Kakashi as I take off my long coat, why am I still wearing it? It's never cold for a coat in Konoha.

"It is, even someone like me with one eye can tell that it's real Naruto, and you should do something about it. She's been waiting for you for a very long time…" Kakashi-sensei sounds kind of deep…

"I couldn't though," I answer truthfully. "If her feelings for me are so pure then I should wait until I have the same feelings towards her. Or else it wouldn't mean anything…" I'm new to love. At least the kind of love that she feels towards me…and there have only a few people who I actually love and would do anything to save them. Just like I'm trying to do with Sasuke; why can't he see it? Why can't stupid Sasuke see that what he wants is bad?

I just can't sit here in the village, I have to do something!

I look back but then Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato block my view.

"You heard the Kazekage, it's for the best to leave you in the village, if Madara gets a hold of you then the world will be doomed, Naruto you can't. Just please make it easier on everyone and forget about Sasuke," Captain Yamato says to me.

"How can I do that? Sasuke he's like my brother," I answer.

"But he doesn't think of you like that," Yamato whispers back to me, I look down at the ground. That's true…

"Just trust that Sakura won't do anything too dangerous, we'll send them a message to inform them about Madara's plans and they'll return so that we can all prepare for the upcoming war," Kakashi-sensei tells me.

"War…" I whisper, I look at Hinata's retreating back, what if I lose her in the war? Wait why am I thinking this? I don't even know Hinata!

"_I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouts at Pain._

"_What are you doing here? Get out of here you're no match-" I yell out at her as she stands in front me her back to me._

"_I know," she responds._

How could someone who knows they have no chance at winning a fight still want to enter one? What drove her to stand in front of a man who was strong enough to be a Kage of a village?

"Kakashi-sensei could you do something to make sure Hinata doesn't get called to war?" I ask him for a favor.

"We need everyone though," he responds.

"She isn't…she isn't made out to fight in a war. She shouldn't have to fight," I whisper, why am I saying this? I should mind my own business but I want to save her. If anything she should be allowed to sit out this coming war.

"Are you going to ask me to not let Sakura fight in the war?" Kakashi asks me.

"No, Sakura can handle anything, but Hinata, I don't think she'd be able to. Not that she's weak but she's nice, you know?" I say as I look up at Kakashi. He watches me closely, he wants to say something, I know it but he keeps quiet.

"Okay, and knowing Hiashi-sama he would ask the same thing of me. Naruto, I trust you won't leave the village while I go talk to the Jounin leaders and the councilors about the Kage's decision, right?" he asks me, I look up at him and cross my fingers behind my back, I was about to promise but then he looks away from me. "Hinata-sama," he calls out, I look over my shoulder back at her, "may I ask a favor of you?"

I feel my face become bright red as I look forward and not back at her. Why does my heart beat this fast? I mean I don't like her like that!! I don't!

"_This is…my own selfish act…" she admits to me as I lay here shocked._

"_What are you talking about?! There's no reason to show yourself in a dangerous place like this!" I shout at her hoping to knock some sense into this girl that I barely know._

"…" _she doesn't respond at first. "I am standing here of my own will… _

_I was always crying, giving up before I had even begun... Always trying to do the wrong things…_

_But then Naruto-kun…You were the one who showed me the right way to live…_

_I was always chasing after you…always trying to catch up…wanting so much to be able to walk beside you…_

_Always…towards you…_

_You were the one who changed me! It was your smile that saved me!_

_That's why if it's to protect you, I'm not afraid to die!!" she just…I can't believe it…how come I never noticed before? Was I blind? How could I not…_

"_Because Naruto-kun…I love you…" she admits to me, I'm shocked to say the least. I never imagined someone could love me like this…_

"Please baby-sit Naruto, while Yamato and I attend a meeting," Kakashi says as she walks to us, I look to my side and see her blush a deep red, she looks cute…

"I can get some of my bodyguards to watch h-him if-f y-you wish it Kakashi-sensei," she responds in a whisper.

"Ah, but I asked you, Hinata-sama, I'm sure you can handle him, he isn't so much of a bother," Kakashi says as he smiles under his mask at her.

"I don't need a baby-sitter!!" I shout embarrassed, plus I'm sure Hinata has things to do; I don't want to bother her.

"Yes, you do," Captain Yamato and Kakashi say together, well I never!

"I'll ask my cousin Neji to watch him, Naruto-kun doesn't want me to," Hinata says with a small smile. "Right, Naruto-kun?" she asks me as she looks at me for the first time since she told me she loved me. She looks so normal, so…but underneath it all she's scared, she's terrified that I hate her. How can I tell? How do I know this? I look away from her feeling as if I'm invading her own personal feelings, how am I supposed to make this all right? How can we go back to being friends? Is it possible or am I asking for something that shouldn't be done?

"Are you okay?" she asks growing concerned. Shouldn't she be worried about herself instead of me?

"Yeah," I say quickly, "I'm fine," I say as I look once more into her eyes. She's really pretty isn't she? Am I stupid for not noticing this before? Or was I just blind?

"I'll go get my cousin," she says as she gives us her back.

"Don't," I say to her, she stops her back to me. "Please baby-sit me," I say with a red face as I look down at the ground. "I promise to behave," I whisper to her back.

"Okay, it's settled, let's go Yamato," Kakashi-sensei says. "Hinata-sama if he begins to misbehave then just buy him to some ramen and he'll feel better, all right?"

"Stop treating me like a child!" I shout as Kakashi leaves with Yamato. I look over at Hinata to see a smile on her mouth. "You think it's funny don't you?" I ask her a bit irritated.

"Just a tiny bit," she admits with a smile. She looks much prettier with a smile on her face; I can't help but smile back. She stays quiet; she's become aware that we're alone. Should I mention her confession? But…what if I embarrass her? What if she doesn't want me to talk about it, and it only makes her grow sad?

For some reason I don't want her to be sad.

"You're probably mad that it's me who has to watch you right? If you want we can go to my house to go get my cousin, I'm sure he won't mind it," she says looking at the ground.

How can I make her understand that I can't just tell her I love her? That if her feelings for me are real then she should wait until I can honestly confess to her how much I've grown to care for her? Can I actually ask this nice girl to wait for me, that who knows and maybe with time I'll grow to love her like how she loves me?

"Hinata, about the-" she looks up growing pale and she suddenly walks away from me.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I didn't tell you just so you can say something back, I don't expect anything from you," she's lying again. She wants me to admit my feelings to her, she wants it bad. "I don't want you to tell me anything about it, just leave it like…pretend that it never happened," she whispers as she stares at me deeply in my eyes. Those magical eyes…they're so vulnerable, so open…yet sad. I look away feeling as if I'm invading her privacy.

"If it makes you happy," I whisper back, she looks to the side trying to hide the tears that fell.

"It will," she replies in a shaky voice. "So what do you want to do?" she asks me as she keeps her back to me. I want to hug her for some reason that I don't understand…

* * *

"I don't believe you," I say as I put my mouth around the straw and drink my iced green tea as we sit in a café.

"How can you not?" Naruto shouts at me and stands up. "It's the truth I swear!"

I smile up at him and shake my head. "Nope it's not! You're just taking advantage that there's no one to deny the story since it happened when you were 'alone,'" I say with a fake frown. I hold back my smile.

"I swear I saw the ghost at night and it told me to tell you that you stink!" he shouts and most of the customers turn to look at us, I feel my face turn bright.

"I just find it too convenient!" I say as I drink some more tea.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to stay up with me so you can see him for yourself, although I must warn you that the ghost. Well, he isn't the best looking ghost in the world actually he's kind of scary looking," Naruto confesses to me as he makes a face.

"I won't be able to make it since I have a curfew but I'm sure one of my bodyguards can go in my place and report to me," I say to him as I put my glass down.

"It won't be fun if you aren't there!" he suddenly says, I look over at him as he lightly blushes at me and he avoids my gaze. "Thanks," he whispers to me, I hold my breath, why is he? "You helped me forget…you helped for just a few hours to forget what's to come…" I stare at him growing worried.

When his face scrunches up like that it means trouble, he's troubled by something.

"I should've tried to get to know you after you fought with Neji in the preliminary for the Chunnin exams…I should've been there for you while you were in the hospital, I was…it was my fault you got hurt…I'm sorry…so sorry…" I keep my eyes on him as I feel my heart beat fast than ever before, what is this?

"Why?" I whisper at him as I feel some tears gather in my eyes. "Why are you telling me all of this now? It feels as if you're going to die or something," I say as I look at him and he continues to avoid my gaze. "What's going to happen Naruto-kun? What's going on that you aren't telling me?" I ask him hoping he'll answer me. He's…he looks defeated like that time with Pain…so out of it…

"I don't want you to feel guilty for any of my actions," I say as I stand, he finally looks up and I keep staring at him. "Everything I've ever done was for this moment, for when I was strong enough to be with you without fainting or getting tongue tied, I wanted to walk alongside of you always. But if you're going to act as if you're going to die or something then there's no point to anything. Weren't you the proud and strong boy who would always proclaim that you'd become Hokage, that you'd never die until the dream you had became a reality?" I shout at him. "So don't you dare go do something stupid that will put you in danger of not making that dream come true! Don't you…you're invincible no one can defeat you! No one!" I shout at him, why do I feel I have to tell him this? "You are the future Naruto-kun, the future of this great village!"

I feel embarrassed as he just sits there with a dumb expression on his face; I feel mine grow really hot as I look away.

"I'm sure all the rookies will agree with me!" I say as I sit back down.

"Thank you, I really needed you to remind me, all this time I've been told what to do, whom to fight and who to forget about. But I'm someone who doesn't give up so easily, I fight until the very end, I don't…I need to remember why I'm doing all of this…I'm doing it…" he looks over at me and he just sits there and keeps his eyes on me. I become self conscious and touch my face.

"Do I have something on my mouth or cheek?" I whisper.

"No, you're perfect," he softly tells me, I gasp as I stare into his eyes, what is this? Could it be that I reached him? Could my words have touched his beautiful strong heart? Was I able to…

"I can't…" he begins, I…this isn't good. "I can't return your feelings…not yet…I'm not worthy…I haven't tried to get to know you…I haven't been able to be there for you…I haven't-" I stand and I lower my head.

"I won't sit here to listen, I understand, I never forced my feelings on you and I don't want to make you want me, I know that…just…forget everything do you…I was…I knew I had to live my life alone, I know it," I say as I take a step away from our table. "Two of my bodyguards will stay with you," I say as I walk away.

"Just stay and listen please, Hinata-chan?" he asks me in a whisper.

"I can't," I say as I walk towards the entrance of the café. "Whatever it is you're going to do think about your destiny before anything, and think deeply about whom are your true friends and which one's aren't worth saving." I warn him before walking out.

How could I talk to him like that? How could I advise him and say all those things.

"Here you are Hinata, I was looking all over for you-" Neji suddenly stops as he notices the tears, I fall to the ground.

"I can't…why did I…" I murmur to myself as I stay here, "I don't have the strength to continue…" I admit to Neji as I look up at his concerned face. "He can't ever love me can he?" I ask the one man whom will tell me the truth, I feel like I can't breathe…like the…the very air can't fill my lungs…is this how it feels when someone breaks your heart again?

"He'd be stupid if he can't because everything about Hinata is loveable, every single thing," Neji says as he kneels in front of me. "Come Hinata, I'll carry you home," he whispers to me as he holds me in his arms, I circle my arms around his neck.

"He won't ever love me…" I murmur on his neck, "I won't…I can't…" I stop and just cry hoping that if I continue to cry the tears will ease my pain…I hope they can…because I feel like I can't go on….why did I tell him….why…

* * *

I go to his window and I stand here to look down at the people of the Leaf. Eight years have passed since the day I walked out on Naruto-kun. Years that have changed that once energetic boy into a full-grown adult that has lead the village to prosper beyond anyone's expectations.

Thousands died during the Great War, our old Hokage Kakashi-sama, Chouji-kun, Shizune-san, Konohamaru-kun and many more. I turn to look at the hall and watch with my byakugan as the Hokage walks with the newly appointed Jounin leader walk down the hall towards the Hokage's office.

"Hinata-chan!" the Hokage calls out to me as he enters his office. I look at his blonde hair and can't help but smile. "I've returned from Suna," he exclaims I hide my grin.

"Yes, I can see that," I say sarcastically, I bow at both men. "Welcome back Hokage-sama and Shikamaru-san, I hope the trip was successful?" I ask them as they sit down.

"Yes, it was. How did things hold up here?" Shikamaru questions me as I hand them hot tea.

"Perfect, after all Hokage-sama left Tsunade-sama in charge," I respond. "These papers need your signature," I hand the documents to Naruto.

"Thank you secretary-kun!" Naruto says with a huge grin. "I missed your tea the most!" my smile fades as I give them my back.

"Of course, I'll be at my desk," I say as I walk out but not before I hear Shikamaru mutter idiot to Naruto.

I stand here outside the closed doors of the office and find myself sighing. Why did I accept this job? I lean away from the doors and walk to my chair and sit down. I look up at the ceiling and keep my focus on it.

* * *

_Three years before..._

I stand in the middle of the crowd awaiting the hero's return; my palms are sweaty as I stand here for what seems like hours. It feels the same like the aftermath of Pain's attack, how the whole village gathered round to welcome Naruto back. But the only difference this time around is that almost all of the people of the Land of Fire have come to see the youngest Hokage to be named return from successfully saving the world from ruin…and bringing peace to the world…

If I would've gone to war I probably would've been the first to be killed. But Kakashi-sensei asked me to stay back. I was upset at first I thought he didn't want me to go because I was weak but he told me that I was the heiress of the Hyuga's so I should stay in the safety of the village in order to ensure the future of my clan. I couldn't argue with the Hokage so I agreed.

The war lasted five years, I waited in the safety of the village as my team and friends went out to protect their village and the world.

Suddenly there's all this commotion and I look up and catch a glimpse of Naruto, he looks upset. He didn't want this…he didn't want people to cheer for him. He suddenly looks in my direction and I feel my heart stop and our eyes meet. He suddenly smirks at me and waves, this gets everyone to cheer. I need to leave…

A few weeks later I walk down the street and find Naruto sitting down on a bench. He just seems lost. I stare at him as I step in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Almost as if sensing someone's eyes on him he looks at me, that smile I love comes onto his grown up face…he's so handsome…

"Hinata-chan!" he shouts at me, I look around to find people staring at me. He stands from the bench and grins like mad as I walk to him. Next thing I know I'm in his arms as he hugs me. I stand here shocked as he squeezes me. "Thank God you're safe," he whispers.

"I can't breathe," I say to him. He lets go of me and I almost fall but he grabs me. He sets me upright and innocently grins at me.

"Sorry," he says as he scratches the back of his head and closes his eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe too," I admit with a red face, "how are you Hokage-sama?"" I ask him as my hands tremble. I want so bad to reach out and touch his cheek. _So bad…_

"Just call me Naruto, no honorifics or anything," he says as he sits back down on the bench.

"How about Naruto-sama? Is that better?" I ask him with a small smile.

"If you really have to…" he mumbles.

"So early on the job and you're already slacking off?" I question him jokingly and with a teasing smile, he grins half heartedly at me. "Is something bothering you, Naruto-sama?" I ask.

"Two of my senseis are dead…" he mutters as he looks down at the ground. "Why am I still-" I cut him off.

"I've always thought," I begin loudly as I stare at the people walking by. "That it's best not to question why one is alive. Because then you get into all these other questions…Just be glad that you are lucky enough to have their beliefs in you. And that they helped shaped you into the Hokage of the village," I finish as I look at him to find him staring at me.

"It's all true…but it doesn't mean that I'm not…that I don't have any regrets with them."

"Don't look back; just keep moving forward I'm sure that's what they wanted in the end. They just want you to live your life your way…" I say as I sit next to him, he doesn't say anything as he keeps his eyes out on the people who are hurrying off to work or some other place. "The things I say are lame," I confess.

"They aren't," Naruto reassures me as he turns his head to stare at me. "How have you been?" he asks me genuinely interested.

"Good, after all I wasn't…I was told I wasn't allowed to enter the war so that's the only…" I stop myself, "I won't look back I'll keep moving forward," I repeat what I told him a bit earlier. "I'm…" I look over at him and find Naruto silently waiting for me to go on. "How are you Naruto-sama?" I ask him.

"Continue what you were going to say," he says as he softly nudges my shoulder with his own.

"I was going to admit that I have remorse too, I wasn't able to do anything to help the village. I just stayed here in hiding," I admit with my face bent down.

"You stayed for the village," he says, "it was in order to ensure that the prestigious Hyuga clan had a future, you are their future."

"I hate the future…" I mumble.

"This isn't like you," he whispers to me. I look over at him, I want to yell at him and tell him he knows nothing about me. But I keep my anger to myself.

"He was worth saving," Naruto tells me, I look up at him. "Sasuke in the end he sacrificed himself for me. He told me to live my dream and to continue being my idiotic self…he gave his life for me…" he confesses to me. I sit here hearing this for the first time. No one ever mentioned it before…now I know why he didn't want a fuss over his return. He feels guilty over what happened to Sasuke. He thinks Sasuke should be here not him…he blames himself for the death of his "brother." I stare at his depressed expression and next thing I know I throw my arms around him and rest his head on my chest.

"Don't regret it, he did it for you. Sasuke-san did that to save you because he loved you and believed in you. He knew you would bring peace and a wonderful future for everyone. Just like with Kakashi-sama, Jiraiya-sama you posses Sasuke's ideals, now you'll be able to guide the direction of the village successfully be proud that you were able to make him see your dream in the end. He believed in you Naruto-sama." I confess to him as I cry, it's so sad, Naruto has lost so many important people in his life…so many…

"Naruto?" I look up and find Sakura there with a confused look on her face. I ease my hold on Naruto but I feel his hands keep my arms on him.

"Don't let me go Hinata," he whispers, I feel my heartbeat quicken and I slightly gasp. He wants me to keep my arms around him…I'm so happy I can die! But then I feel some tears on my neck and I realize he doesn't want me to let go so that I can hide his crying from Sakura. Oh…so this is what it feels like lose your love instantly…this pain is more powerful then love itself…so much pain…

Sakura left because Naruto wasn't paying attention to her.

"Thanks," he says becoming cheery again, I stand and begin to walk away. "I want you by my side Hinata," he says as he follows after me. "Please work for me as my secretary!!!" he shouts.

* * *

And that's how I found myself serving the Hokage as his secretary…seriously! How could I fall for such a trick?! I thought he literally wanted me by his side…my father was disappointed by my job. He said that I should be married to the Hokage instead of working for him…I didn't tell my dad I'm in love with Naruto because if he did he'd play matchmaker, and I don't want that!

Oh well I guess I'll just continue to love him in my own way, just as long as I can stay by his side nothing matters…I just really want to walk alongside him…just to be near him.

* * *

"You are such an idiot Naruto," I hear Shikamaru repeat it to me.

"Just shut up! I know but I still can't bring myself to tell her how I feel…I don't think she still feels the same. She doesn't really respect me you know! She's always teasing me and laughing at me in my face…she just has changed…" I admit to him. She's always laughing at me…for everything bad I do or if I mess up Hinata always laughs.

"You should be happy that she can show that side of her to you. Remember when she began to work for you and how she was always on edge always nervous. This is way better than her unable to speak two words to you. At least don't you think?" Shikamaru asks me as he sits back on the sofa opposite me.

"Yeah, but I just wish she would smile happily at me…she still avoids smiling honestly…" I start to let out all my problems to my right hand man.

"Just confess to her already," he orders me.

"I can't! It just can't be spontaneous like that! It has to be well planned out you know! I wanted to do something grand like she did! Hinata saved me from being captured so I want to do the same thing for her but I don't want to put her in danger. What should I do? You're the genius here! So tell me! As your Hokage you must!!!" I always pull out the Hokage card on Shikamaru!

"What a drag you are…how about telling her in front of everyone at the celebration party for the Kazekage?" he asks me, I stare at him. That could be the perfect plan!!!!

I mean to tell Hinata how much I've grown to love her but have always been afraid to tell her how much I love her!!! And to have everyone witness our love that would be the greatest-

"She hates attention though…" my plans come crashing down so quickly, I fall to my knees in defeat. Oh how can love be so cruel??! It's here one day then gone the next…oh my pain…

"Well we have to come up with a battle plan pronto!!! How about we call it: Hinata and Naruto's love plan A?" I ask Shikamaru.

"Why does it need a title? If it does need one then how about: Naruto's an idiot who has been in love with Hinata and he's finally going to confess eight years too late?" he asks me, I glare at Shikamaru.

"Well we need more people to help bring the plan into action!" I shout.

"May I join?" I look back and find Hinata there with some files in her hands. "It hears like fun," she tells me with a smile, I feel my face heat up and look away from her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-kun but only boys are allowed!" I say covering my red face with my hands. She's just too pretty! So much…ah my heart is beating so hard…I'm like a kid in love.

"Well then I guess I'll have to talk to the council and tell them that the Hokage they appointed has become a sexist!" she shouts as the drops the files on my desk. My shoulders slump as she storms out of the office.

"She hates me doesn't she?" I ask Shikamaru.

"It's because you are an idiot," he murmurs.

"I know," I respond.

But I know Hinata loves me none the less. She'll love me through anything…

* * *

I stand by the Hokage and Kazekage as they talk to each other; I feel the Kazekage's eyes on me as I watch Naruto and his surroundings. I'm what Shizune-san was to Tsunade-sama that's who I' am to Naruto, it's my duty to protect him too.

Naruto decided to throw this party last week; I can't believe he made me organize this scale of a party in such a short time. I should really get paid more than I do. I look to the far right and find the Mizukage talking to a lot of guys, she looks happy. All of the Kage's made it but the only one absent is the Raikage, even the Tsuchikage is here. I wonder if he chose not to come.

"Hinata how are you?" I jump as I hear the Kazekage's voice, he half smiles at me.

"I'm fine how are you doing Kazekage-sama?" I ask him with a light blush.

"I'm doing okay, so do you like the party you organized?" he asks me with a full smile.

"Of course," I smile back, I look to my side and see an annoyed Naruto watching us. "Did the Hokage tell you it was me who planned your party?"

"No, I figured it out for myself. Do you know why he threw this party?" he asks coming closer to me.

I shake my head and he leans towards me.

"I finally decided to marry," he admits to me. "Naruto told me he'd set me up with some available women from Konoha but I already have a lady in mind," he says as he looks into my eyes.

"Who?" I ask.

"You," he whispers back, I take a step back.

"Does Naruto know that you chose me?" I ask him in a low voice.

"Yes," he answers simply. That one word changed my mood in an instant. I turn to look at Naruto and find him talking to Kiba. He knew that Gaara wanted to marry me? Is Naruto trying to get rid of me?

"Why me?" I ask.

"Why can't it be you, Hinata?" he responds. "I'll make you happy."

"I don't want happy," I tell him with tears falling from my eyes, "I won't I couldn't…" I look over at Naruto and find him watching us; he sees my tears and walks over. "Nothing will come of it Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry," I shout as I run for it.

He's more of an idiot then I thought! I hate him, I hate him!

"Hinata!" I hear Naruto call out to me; I close my eyes against the tears and keep running. Next thing I know I bump into someone, I look up to find Naruto there. "What did Gaara do?" he asks me concerned.

"Shut up!" I whisper at him and shove him aside. "Don't talk to me!"

"Hinata, wait tell me what's wrong," he orders me as he grabs a firm hold on my arm.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," I say as I pull away from him.

"I won't let you go until you tell me," he says in a loud voice. Next thing I know my hand tightens into a fist and I throw it at his chin, I just punched Naruto. I gasp at my action.

"Finally!" I look over at the entrance of the hotel to find Shikamaru there. "He's deserved that since the beginning," he says with a smile.

"Exactly! He should've admitted from the beginning how much he loved you instead of blurting out that he wanted you as his secretary," Ino shouts at me with a wide smile. What?

"Ino, you were supposed to let Naruto confess to Hinata, not you," Shikamaru says as she yawns. "Seriously you're such a drag."

"But you love me either way," she says as she hugs him.

"The moment you confessed to me…that was the first time I really saw Hinata, the first time that I realized that I love you. But I felt you wouldn't accept my love if I told you that day, I knew I had to prove it to you. But then the war came and I wasn't able to confess. I wrote letters to you but I never had the nerve to send them, I always kept them…" Naruto says as he holds my hand softly in his own, he looks down at me with a red face. "I totally blew it when I asked you to stay by my side as my secretary I really wanted to tell you then but I just got back…you wouldn't have believed me. You needed more…I knew it wasn't the time to confess my own feelings. I didn't want them to burden you.

So I decided to keep you close to me so that I can check to see if you still felt the same towards me. But then I saw you today and knew that I couldn't wait anymore, I couldn't hold in this love I have for you. It's taking everything I have to contain myself from grabbing you and kissing you senseless…" Naruto admits as his other handshakes in frustration. I smile up at him as I go up on my tip toes and crush my lips against his and I close my eyes. His arms circle around my lower back and pulls me closer to him and kisses me with more force, I'm…I can't explain how much this means to me. I feel the tears fall out of my closed eyes. I have always wanted this…always him…

We pull apart and hear someone applaud. I look over to find Gaara there with a small grin.

"It's about time," he says to us.

"But I thought you wanted to marry me?" I ask him.

"What?!!!" Naruto shouts outraged. "How could my close friend stab me in the back?! After, I went to you for advice last week too!!"

"Huh?" I ask.

"I lied," Gaara says to me, "Naruto was taking too long to act so I decided I needed to push him. I've always known that Naruto has been jealous of how close friends Hinata and I are so I used it to my advantage. Kneel before me Naruto and bow," Gaara orders the Hokage.

"Of course!" Naruto shouts back. "After all you're the matchmaker who finally got me to admit the truth to Hinata. Although I feel it wasn't really the right time to tell her. You deserve more than Ino shouting out my feelings to you, plus you punched me in the chin. You know that's domestic abuse right?" he asks me with a cheeky smile.

I kiss him again. "You look better with your mouth closed," I tease him.

"Could that mean you don't want any tongue action?" he whispers in my left ear as he holds me to him.

"I don't know…" I whisper back.

"Get a room!" I hear Kiba shout at us.

"So where's Neji and TenTen I hear they haven't told each other how they feel yet," I hear Gaara ask someone.

"Gaara-chan," I call out to the man who's been Kazekage since the age of fifteen, "thank you for everything," I say as I bow at him. When I thought I should quit working for Naruto he was the one who encouraged me to keep working to keep trying…if it wasn't for him I would've given up so easily.

"Oi, your beautiful eyes are for me only! Don't look at Gaara like that!" I hear Naruto beside me. I rest my head on his shoulder as I look up at him. "Say it Hinata, I haven't heard you say it in eight years," he murmurs into my hair.

"I love you Naruto," I shout loudly in his face.

He grins like a baby, I see tears glisten in his cerulean eyes, and I feel my own tears return. "I love only you Naruto."

"You finally dropped the sama did you?" he asks me as he lowers himself so that we can be at the same eye level. "It's about damned time Hinata-hime."

"You know anytime was the right time right?" I ask him as I lean against him.

"Eh? Seriously? So I waited eight years for nothing? By now we could've had seven kids!!! All little girls that look exactly like their mom!!! Oh, imagine how beautiful they'd be," Naruto starts to fantasize about our children.

"You've really become sexist haven't you?" I ask him as I pull on his earlobe.

"Ow, Hinata are you a Sadist?" he asks me.

"It's your fault, now you have to be the Masochist," I order him.

He just grins like it's the funniest thing I've ever said.

"Of course anything for my Hinata," he grabs me in his arms and twirls me; I giggle as I hold him and throw my head back. Just being in his arms makes me happy…

"I love Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto shouts loudly.

"I love Naruto-baka!" I shout louder, and he laughs loudly I join him.

"FINALLY!!!!" we both look over at the hotel entrance astonished to see all of our friends out here watching us.

"It's about time," I hear my father say, "now I'll have to see if your worthy of having my Hinata's hand in marriage," he says.

"Yeah, you look like a loser to me, my onee-sama is too good for you!" Hanabi shouts out.

"Did you guys know how hard it is to be around you two while you make longing eyes at one another without the other noticing?" Shino asks us. We look away from our friends and family as we stare into each other's eyes; all their complaints are muted out from our ears.

"Let's leave," we both say together, I smile at him and he smiles back.

"I'm so happy," I whisper to him, I feel the tears slide down my cheek.

"I don't want you to cry anymore, just be happy," he says becoming worried again.

"I'm crying because I'm happy that the one man I've ever loved returned my feelings. I thought I was going to die alone, that I was meant to be alone…" I admit my fears to Naruto.

"Don't you dare think that, you aren't alone I'm here for you. I might've been far away for years but now that I'm here; I'm here to stay by your side until I die. You aren't alone," he repeats it to me; I look down at the ground. "I'll be here," he whispers as he rests his fingers under my chin to force me to look at him. "You've always been in my heart, ever since the Chunnin exams, I may have been too stupid to realize it but now that I have you I won't ever let you go, never!"

"I've always wanted you to say that," I admit as I wipe my tears.

"I know, I knew this was the right time to tell you…" he says smugly, I kiss him on the lips and even though I told him to close his mouth he doesn't…I don't mind…I want all of Naruto…

Every single part of him is mine now…I wouldn't want it any other way…

Naruto is the only man for me…


End file.
